<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adventures in the Fresher by Really_sis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537447">Adventures in the Fresher</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Really_sis/pseuds/Really_sis'>Really_sis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adventures in the Fresher [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Echo is a little shit, Face-Fucking, Fives is a Little Shit, I can’t tag for shit, M/M, No Beta, Shower Sex, Smut, Tup and Comet are horny teenagers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:14:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Really_sis/pseuds/Really_sis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“How about we finished what we started earlier in the fresher” he watched Comet’s neutral expression morph into one of hunger. </p><p>Comet’s honey brown eyes trailed down his body in a predatory gaze before pulling him flush against his chest moving his mouth to nibble on Tup’s ear “if you wanna end up bent over the tile floor with my cock sliding flush in between your ass cheeks” he growled</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boost/Comet/Sinker (Star Wars), CT-21-0408 | Echo/CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/CT-5385 | Tup, Comet/CC-3636 | Wolffe, Comet/CT-5385 | Tup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adventures in the Fresher [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Adventures in the Fresher</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNING!!!! </p><p>I do Not own Star Wars just this smutty smutty fanfiction. </p><p>If you don’t like these types of stories then I highly suggest you don’t read it. </p><p>This is my first time posting on this sight so I’m kinda new to this. Also this is my first time writing this kind of smut I’ve written smut before just not like this. Let me know what you think.</p><p>Also no beta</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The 501st latest mission was successfully completed with few casualty and injury rates due to the assistance they received from the 104th. The mission took place on a back water planet located far out into the outer rim where they had received intelligence separatist were planning on constructing new droid factories. Since the planet’s data was already in the archives the generals overseeing the battle were able to form a strategic plan that would effectively slow down the separatists efforts in completing the factories. In total, there were at least 2 relatively small factories that were easily picked off when the generals diverted their forces. </p><p>The mission was just as easy as it was compared to the more difficult planets that involved hair-brain tactics to reclaim them but as equally irritating. The current dustball they were stationed was just as hot and sandy as Tatooine but harbored more plant life if one could truly consider dead trees plant life. These trees with their long winding roots half buried in the sand  managed to trip oblivious troopers and sending them crashing into the sandy floor beneath them. To say the least it was the most irritating thing about the planet because of how the sand stuck to their bodies. Sweat and sand mixed to together was not fun it itched annoyingly in the most uncomfortable places imaginable. It was disgusting. The several unfortunate troopers who managed to end up with their lower half sticking out of the sand had to remove and shake pieces of their armor to remove copious amounts of sand. This sadly did not help get rid of the sand clinging to their skin tight black suits. However, it only further encouraged General Skywalker to passionately rant about sand before General Koon dismissed both companies to return to the ship.</p><p>Few troopers lingered while others booked it up the ramp praying that they would be the first ones in line for the fresher. Captain Rex’s main trouble makers in Torrent lingered with the Wolfpack engaging in playful bantering and shoving. Tup and Comet engaged in their own playful mocking and jabbing before throwing each other onto the floor wrestling both trying to gain control over the other. They kicked up dirt clouds towards their older brothers and twisted in the dirt until Comet gained the upper hand. He flipped Tup then straddled his body and pressed his body weight down asserting his dominance over Tup. Comet grinned down at Tup watching him, amused at his vod’s attempts to buck him off unsuccessfully. The look on Tup’s face was enough to let Comet know his vod wasn’t mad at him but planning future revenge for pinning him in the dirt.</p><p>Comet laughed a little more at his brothers thrashing before leaning down to where his mouth brushed Tup’s ear and blew onto it while squeezing his trapped wrist beneath his hands causing Tup to still. “Aw vod your so cute when your struggling against me” Tup was about to retort before a hand sneaked behind the back of Comet’s armor and yanked him up off of Tup suspending him in the air. The scene would have been comical if a hand didn’t just snatch him out of the dirt a few seconds later and dangle him in the air. They might have been the same height as their older vode but they were stronger and they loved to flaunt it.</p><p>Tup could make out a gruff “enough pup” as Comet twisted. Before giving any thought to who the voice belonged to he just took a jab and snickered “yea heel pup” causing Comet to break out into a grin and attempt to thrash out of the offending hand’s grip. Hearing no reprimand from the vod holding his back amor in place he figured he was in the clear. One look behind revealed it was Captain Rex holding him in place with a neutral expression neither pleased or annoyed with the situation. A firm hand grasped Tup’s chin and slowly shifted his face until he was staring directly into a pair of intimidating eyes. A brown and a cybernetic eyes bore into his own honey brown, expression blank before lightly squeezing Tup’s chin  “ that applies to you too pup no grinding in the dirt like an animal in heat” then grinning rather feral “ especially with the Wolfpack’s pup”. Tup risked glancing up to see two other vod each with a hand placed on Comet’s shoulder also grinning ferally. Commander Wolffe brought his attention back to him t causing Tup to shiver as he saw something predatory dance in those eyes. Pleased his silent response was received Wolffe gently but firmly squeezed his chin once more before letting go and walking away with the rest of the Wolfpack.</p><p> </p><p> If you play with one of them then you play with whole pack</p><p> </p><p>Time skip </p><p> </p><p>Tup lingered behind watching the Wolfpack retreat inside a gunship before he found himself being pushed forwards by his fellow vod. Feeling a sudden weight across his shoulder Tup glances back to see Fives casually draping his arm around him pulling him in close “ careful Tup the pack doesn’t like to share especially with Comet” he  grinned cheekily before shoving him inside a gunship. “Di’kut” he grumbled as the rest of the vod snickered at their youngest being teased.  </p><p>As soon as the gunship touched the hanger floor Tup opted to go to the mess instead of showers not wanting to deal with waiting in line. At the mess Tup was surprised to see the Wolfpack chatting while they ate. He waited a few minutes for Comet to look up recognizing him before mouthing meet me outside of the mess. Outside the mess a couple minutes later Comet greeted him </p><p>“How about we finished what we started earlier in the fresher” he watched Comet’s neutral expression morph into one of hunger. Comet’s honey brown eyes trailed down his body in a predatory gaze before pulling him flush against his chest moving his mouth to nibble on Tup’s ear “if you wanna end up bent over the tile floor with my cock sliding flush in between your ass cheeks” he growled causing Tup’s dick to perk up against his cod piece. Tup fully intended to screw with Comet in the bathroom, he just wasn’t going to be the one getting railed. The match in the dirt earlier left him a sore loser which he planned rectifying. But in order to do that they needed to leave the hallway before the pack came out and cock blocked them again. “Mmm lead on” he moaned just as Comet pressed their bodies a little more closer.</p><p>How Tup managed to sneak Comet in Torrent company’s fresher without getting caught was beyond him. Luck shined upon these horny teenagers today as the fresher was fully empty by the time they made it there. They caught brothers outside leaving the barracks completely empty exciting Tup even more because they wouldn’t have to worry about getting caught in action. Currently, they waited a few minutes before tearing each other’s clothes off before jinxing their luck. It wasn’t a bad thing to get caught nailing your vod it was just they were going to be teased as horny little teenagers who couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Inside Tup’s head he rolled his eyes ‘they all got just as horny’. </p><p>Without further wait they slipped into the bathroom and began pulling off pieces of their armor before peeling the skin tight black suit and regulation shorts off. They stared at each other watching the water run down their body’s before grabbing soap and starting to clean themselves before they got to the fun part. Tup slathered soap in his hands and begun to rub his hands down his body smiling when he saw just how much his efforts were being appreciated. Comet’s cock fully hard glistening in water and soap as he begun to stroke himself drinking in the sight of Tup’s body. Tup grinned noticing Comet’s hand and began to run his soapy hands from his neck to his chest where his rosy perked nipples were before he circled each one and pinched them. Moaning from the pleasure he got from just a little pinch he bit his lip as gazed at Comet lustfully before moving his hands down towards his dick. Right as Tup made a move to touch himself Comet growled and stocked toward him like a predator then slammed his lips against his and pinned Tup’s hands above his head. Comet grinded his hips forward moaning from the skin on skin contact he received and repeated the motion again. Tup rolled hips hips into Comet’s while fighting Comet’s tongue trying to gain dominance. </p><p>Comet broke the kiss with a trail of saliva connecting from their lips before whispering “ your not allowed to use your hands unless I say so Tup”. Comet then latched his mouth on Tup’s neck and begun sucking hard relishing in the dark marks he was leaving causing Tup to arch further into his embrace. Moaning loudly Tup grinned to himself as Comet got to work leaving a trail of dark colored hickies along his neck and collar bone trying not to become to distracted because he still had to pay Comet back from earlier. Enjoying the sensation of Comet dragging his tongue and teeth across his neck he slipped a hand between them and thumbed the head of other’s cock teasing the slit. Groaning at the pressure being applied to dick Comet temporarily spaced out loosening his grip on Tup’s wrist. Tup took advantage and smeared the precome bubbling from the slit once more before flipping their position. </p><p>Surprised by the sudden change in position Comet found himself pushed against the wall his  chest kissing the smooth tile. He felt the slick head of a cock rub against his ass smearing precome before he felt hard nip to the back of his neck. He yelped feeling Tup leave more marks on the back of his neck while kneading his ass cheeks with his hands spreading them further apart so he could slide himself in between them. Despite wanting to top Tup Comet found he didn’t really mind giving up control even though was achingly hard and just wanted to pound himself into that tight heat. He could still feel relief as his cock slid against the smooth cold tile as Tup took his sweet time rubbing against his ass.</p><p>Tup took time admiring the way his dick slid between Comet’s ass appreciating how soft and plump it was before smacking his right cheek hard making Comet howl. Satisfied with response he received he continued to smack Comet’s cheeks loving how he sounded and how his ass jiggled. “ Kriff never knew how much you liked having your ass spanked ” he grounded out as he continued to roll his hips against Comet picking up the pace. </p><p>“ Aw look Tup’ika and Com’ika are having fun ” they froze but Tup could tell who that voice belonged to and could already imagine the shit eating grin behind it. As soon as Tup and Comet turned around they were greeted by the sight of Fives and Echo standing naked in the fresher’s entrance grinning. </p><p>“ You guys just gonna stand there and whack off or are you guys join ” Comet panted slightly annoyed Tup stopped grinding against him. Comet who was tired of waiting eagerly pushed back rubbing his ass against Tup  “ well ” he moaned. That was all it took before Echo and Fives stalked off towards them. </p><p>Fives settled behind Tup pulling him away from Comet leading him a little ways across the fresher as Echo did the same with Comet. They stared at each other both pinned flush against the strong arc’ s chest their bodies on full display for the other. Echo’s hand lightly but firmly held Comet’s throat while the other hand was displayed across his hip. Echo nipped Comet’s ear then  continued to nip and kiss down his neck “ I think we should punish them Fives for trying to fuck each other in the fresher especially since Wolffee already caught them earlier”</p><p>“Hmmmm” Fives grinded up against Tup pretending to consider it. Fives apparently done thinking about it flipped Tup around so he was facing him instead before standing up. Fives grabbed Tup’s chin pulling him forward so he sat inches away from his swollen cock.</p><p>“Heres what’s gonna happen we’re going to give Comet a show while Echo works him up then I’m gonna fuck you from behind” he paused “sound good boys” he asked waiting for confirmation </p><p>“Kriff yea” Comet rasped his eyes locked in Tup’s kneeled form.</p><p>“Tup?” Fives squeezed his chin trying to get him to focus</p><p>“Yea” </p><p>“Good now show me what that pretty mouth of yours can do” he watched as Tup place one hand on his thigh while using the other to guide the head of his cock into his mouth. Tup moaned savoring the salty taste of precome then began to harshly suck on the tip running his tongue across the bottom. Relaxing his throat Tup placed his other hand on Fives thigh watching his reaction as he slowly swallowed more of his shaft down his throat. Hallowing out his cheeks he started bobbing his head just as Fives slid one hand behind his head digging into the soft curls while the other held the side of Tup’s face before he bucked his hips.</p><p>Fives groaned loudly and quickly readjusted his hands so that they rested on the side of Tup’s face and began to rut into his mouth.</p><p>“Your so good for me. Swallowing my cock like your starving. I’m gonna fuck your pretty mouth until all you think about is the taste of my cock” he grunted fucking into Tup’s mouth staring down into his dazed expression. Fives watched as his member disappeared into that tight heat that swallowed and moaned around him, relishing in the feeling. </p><p>All Tup could do was focus on the feeling of Fives’s thick cock thrusting down his throat sucking every time it re-entered his mouth. Faintly in the background he could hear Comet panting, begging for release as Echo played with him. He briefly thought about sneaking a peak at what exactly Echo was doing to him to draw out such high pitched whines but couldn’t break eye contact with Fives. It was hot watching the strong arc’s body glistening in sweat fuck his mouth in search of release. He could feel himself getting harder just from the sensations from his throat and watching fives reactions sneakily he slipped a hand down towards his length-</p><p>“No Tup you don’t get to come unless it’s on mine or Echo’s dick” the arc reprimanded and dragged his hand up until it rested back on his thigh. After that Fives pace became erratic and he started to bob Tup’s head along with his thrust. It was several more thrust later before Fives shot his hot load down his throat. Not wanting to disappoint Tup swallowed it all and continued to swallow a few seconds afterward before pulling off with a wet pop.</p><p>“Greedy. I think you missed some Tup’ika” he wiped some of the cum that dribbled out the side of his mouth with a thumb and pressed it against his lips smearing the bitter liquid until Tup’s tongue licked it off.</p><p>“You’ve been such a good boy how about we reward you and Comet” that was all he said before he lifted Tup up by the arm and shuffled them over to where Echo and Comet sat. At closer look Tup could see the rosy perked buds of Comets nipples that Echo had definitely been pinching earlier. Currently, Echo had two fingers in Comets mouth playing with his tongue while the other hand fisted Comet’s cock keeping him on edge.</p><p> </p><p>Echo released Comet’s member ignoring the whimpering response “shhh cyare you’ll get what you need soon just wait a bit” he soothed standing them both up facing both Tup and Fives. </p><p>“Change of plans how about we trade? you already got to have fun with Tup’ika now it’s my turn” Echo gently guided Comet over to Fives while Fives did the same with Tup.</p><p>“You boys ok with this” Fives nuzzled the crook of Comet’s neck</p><p>Both too horny and out of it to reply simply nodded their heads yes confirming they were ok with the switch. The arcs took the confirmation they needed and guided their partners down to the tile floor shifting them into position. Tup and Comet once again faced each other except no longer across the room both were placed face down ass up. As they panted into the cool tile tile floor waiting to be impaled by thick cocks they glanced at each other </p><p>“Looks like both of us ended up bent over the tile with dicks about to slide against our asses” Tup grinned at the eye roll Comet gave him. Comet opened his mouth to retort only to moan at Fives ministrations. Tup could only raise an eyebrow seeing as how Fives had yet to impale Comet until he felt a slippery digit sliding against his hole before pushing in and slowly thrusting in and out. He moaned at the feeling of another finger joining the first loosening his hole enjoying the callouses rubbing against his walls. A harsh thrust had him yelping and pushing forward as those talented fingers found his sweet spot and began to abuse it. Scrunching up his face as he felt the slight burn of a third finger for a moment before the pleasure pooled in his belly again. Tup pushed back on those fingers watching Comet eagerly do the same tired of the teasing. </p><p>They both stopped once they felt the rough hands hold their hips and the hot, slippery head of a cock rub against their holes. Tup watched Comet as his face morphed into pleasure as Fives in one smooth thrust slid home filling himself completely. Tup gasped feeling Echo began to fully sheath himself in one go. Both arcs grunted at the tight heat that clenched around them. Tup patiently waited for Echo to start moving but he didn’t he just held his hips not moving just grinning down at him as he wiggled his hips. </p><p>A loud slap echoed in the fresher and a light sting burned across Tup’s left ass cheek. Tup turned around to glare at Echo who didn’t try to even hide his amusement. <br/>“No Tup we’re gonna wait until Fives is done pumping Comet full of his cum until then-“ he very slowly rutted against him. It was enough stimulation to drive a man mad which was exactly what Echo was trying to do. </p><p>Tup whimpered feeling Echo lightly rock into him refusing to give a solid thrust so instead he focused on Comet. He watched as Comet moaned at loss of Fives pulling out then screaming when Fives slammed into him pushing further into the floor. Watching how Fives’s thick long shaft pounded into him relentlessly abusing his sweet spot. The sight of Comet being dominated by the strong older arc had his mouth drooling and his cock hardening. </p><p>Comet wasn’t allowed to come from touching himself so it was only fair Tup abided by the same rules. It was a battle of willpower. Both Tup and Comet struggled mentally and physically even more so on Comet’s part. Tup could tell Comet was close and thankfully for both of their sakes Fives’s pace became erratic a telltale sign he was close to shooting as well. </p><p>Fives picked up the pace once he heard Comets moans grow louder gripping his hips angling them just right so he could get more access. He slipped a hand down to Comet’s cock and began jerking rapidly. </p><p>“C’mon Com’ika cum for me” Fives groaned timing his thrust with his hand’s jerks sending Comet over the edge cumming in a soundless scream. Comet clenched hard around Fives and with a few more thrusts Fives grunted and emptied his heavy load deep into Comet.</p><p>Echo taking that as his cue and held Tup tight before pulling out to his tip before slamming into him hitting his prostrate dead on. He set a brutal pace angling his thrust to hit that special spot making Tup see stars. Every thrust pushed Tup into further into the floor all he could do was lean on the side of his cheek and take it. He panted harder feeling his balls tighten getting closer and closer to release. He started clenching around Echo in warning he wasn’t going to be able to last much longer. </p><p>“Little tease” he drifted his hands down to Tup’s cheeks spreading them apart to give him more access as he pounded into him. Unable to hold back any longer Tup came with a loud wail painting the tile beneath him going slack in Echo’s grip. Echo continued to thrust into him a little longer before pumping his load deep into Tup, grunting as he pulled out. Tup felt cum drip out of his ass and down to his balls, looking back to find Echo admiring his handiwork. </p><p>Tup looked over at Comet to see him limp in Fives arms just as drained as he was before he flopped down to the tile below him landing in his jizz. Letting out a noise of discomfort Echo and Fives chuckled before picking Tup and Comet and guiding them to a shower nozzle to begin the after care.</p><p> </p><p>Time skip by an hour and a half later </p><p> </p><p>Tup found himself in the rec room with the rest of torrent company lounging in between Fives’s and Echo’s lap as they carded their fingers through his long hair gently scratching his scalp. Tup look across the room noticing the same happening with the Wolfpack, the older brothers babying the youngest cradling him in their laps. He met Comets eyes smiling when the other did the same then shifting his gaze when he felt the stare of another piercing him. Once Tup turned he found himself being leered at by the Wolfpack’s main members. They all wore various types of expressions Commander Wolffe in particular had an interesting one. The commander’s expression was like a dog who had just gotten a new toy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First time writing a foursome fic. Let me know what you think. Lol can’t believe I actually managed to write and post this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>